


The Airplane

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Airplanes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Thoughts, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 13:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Lance and Shiro go on a plane. It ends with Lance being put into time out.Oneshot/drabble





	The Airplane

Pidge walked into the room, and then stopped. What the hell was Lance doing? Why was he such an idiot like, all the time? (It was okay though because the two of them had been best friends for a long time). 

"What are you doing?"

Lance smirked. "Uh... Shiro put me in a time out."

"Why?"

"Well," he explained slowly. And without any shame too. "He asked me if I had anything to suck on during the flight so my ears don't pop. And apparently 'I don't know, what does the pilot look like' was not the right answer."

Pidge sighed. Wow. 

But they weren't surprised either to be honest. 


End file.
